


Halloween with the Allen-Queens

by cissathebookworm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute OOC Flarrow has a kid Halloween fanfiction that is posted horribly late. I suck at posting things on time....sorry :/ </p><p>But basically this is just fluff about Flarrow taking their kid out trick or treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween with the Allen-Queens

“Barry, I could be out patrolling. You and I both know that there are going to be plenty of criminals doing plenty of petty crimes tonight.” 

“And that is why we do not need to be out on the streets because they will all be petty crimes. And if something happens that the SCPD can’t handle then I can flash over and take care of it. I know you have a comm in that picks up the police radio.” Barry pouted at Oliver, “Besides, it’ll be a crime for Allison not to have her daddy go trick or treating with her.” 

“Yeah, you have to go Daddy! I can’t just have one superhero protecting me, the princess deserves at least two!” Allison chimed.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, “We’re going as what again?” 

“I’m the Flash and you’re the Green Arrow.” Barry deadpanned, “Remember when we let Allison choose?”

“No I do not remember this and I think that this is a bad idea.” 

“There will be no harm in doing it, it’s not like anyone will recognize us.” Barry laughed, “It’ll be dark and we’ll be wearing masks. Besides, everyone will be cooing over how adorable our little princess will look. Her aunts did good on her costume.” 

Oliver glanced at his daughter, “She does look pretty cute in the pink dress.” 

Barry and Allison looked smug, “Told you so.” Barry said. “Now come on, we have all of Starling and Central to tour for candy.” 

Oliver groaned, “I thought we were only going around Starling.” 

“Nope.” Barry popped, “We’re only going around the good part of Starling and we both know that that part is slimmer pickings. Then we can tour most of Central as my city is in much better condition.” Barry jabbed at his husband. 

“Oh haha, you’re cute.” Oliver deadpanned.

“Thank you Daddy!” Allison preened as she walked by, still putting on her costume. 

A few hours and a gigantic sack full of candy later found Allison and her dads outside of Joe’s house. Allison eagerly ran up to the door and rang the bell, Barry and Oliver a few steps behind. Joe opened the door and scooped up Allison in a hug, “There’s my favorite princess!” 

“Grandpa! Daddy and Papa came as my heros!” 

Joe laughed, “I can see that. How about you go on in and see Aunt Iris.” Joe looked at the two vigilantes and raised his eyebrow, “So how did you explain the detailed costumes?” 

Barry smiled like the chesire cat, “Oliver is a billionaire so if anyone asked, we told them that he’s rich enough to come up with detailed reproductions.” 

“Works for me.” Joe laughed, “Come on in, everyone else is already here.” 

“Thanks Joe.” Barry hugged his foster father and pulled Oliver inside the house after him, “Not so bad of a Halloween, huh?” He whispered in his husband’s ear. 

“No,” Oliver replied, “Not so bad.”


End file.
